The Visitor's Secrecy
by changingfavorite
Summary: The first episode of my new series, "Sonic and the Hidden Secret". It's an ordinary day for Sonic and friends until a strange creature comes to them and tells them about the danger in another world. Meanwhile, an evil plan and a defense against the danger are being discussed. (There are 12 characters in this story.)


**Sonic and the Hidden Secret**

The Visitor's Secrecy

_Welcome to my first story of 2014, and the first episode of my new series!  
_

* * *

"I'm Sonic!"

"I'm Tails!"

"I'm Amy!"

"I'm Cream!"

"Chao Chao!"

"Vulpix!"

"Eevee!"

Everyone took a turn to introduce themselves-Sonic the hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, Cream's Chao Cheese, Tails's Vulpix Butterscotch, and Sonic's Eevee Fluffy.

"Will you guys stop playing with the video camera?" Knuckles said, "I'm trying to film something."

"What are you filming, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"To try out the new video camera, I'm filming something we don't always see. It rained earlier, so soon we'll see…"

"I know! A rainbow!" Cream said. Everyone watched as a rainbow came into view.

Suddenly, something flew quickly past, causing a brief gust.

"What was that?" Amy said.

Knuckles turned, holding the video camera. "I got the video," he said, "but that flying thing was an interruption."

Everyone gathered around to see the video. "Knuckles, do you think you could pause the video so we could get a better look?" Sonic said.

Knuckles did just that. "It's some kind of creature," he said as they all looked at the lavender winged creature that could now be seen. Almost everyone looked puzzled, but Tails and Butterscotch had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Look!" It's coming back!" Amy said. But this time, the creature slowed to a stop and landed nearby. Now that it was closer, its features could be seen. The four-legged, medium-size creature's body was covered in lavender fur. There was pale yellow fur on the tips of its furry ears that stuck out to the sides and on its wings. Fluffy white fur lined its neck and tail tip. Its facial features consisted of two sparkling blue eyes, a black nose, and three whiskers on each cheek.

First the creature looked around anxiously. Then it called out to them. "Excuse me, is Sonic the hedgehog here?" Its voice was soft and calm and told that it was female.

Sonic stepped forward. "You're looking at him," he said.

The creature's face brightened for a moment, but then looked serious again. "Sonic, could I please speak to you? I need your help," she said.

Sonic moved closer, with Fluffy following. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My name is Phenody," the creature said, "You see, I was sent from the world of Capia. In Capia, there are six Magic Jewels that give the planet its magic. But the problem is, someone has been trying to drain their power!"

Sonic listened with concern. He had heard from Tails and Silver, who had been to Capia before, about the magical land and how important the Magic Jewels were to it. "I wonder if this could be the work of Eggman?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"Ah ha ha!" Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. He was in his base, with his robot, Metal Sonic, behind him. "My newest-and best-machine yet will soon be ready!" he continued, "With the power of the Chaos Emeralds _and_ the Magic Jewels, it will be unstoppable! Then I'll be closer to conquering the world and creating the Eggman Empire!"

"Doctor, what about Sonic and his friends?" Metal Sonic spoke up in its monotone voice.

"Ah, yes…" Dr. Eggman said, "as usual, I have no doubt that pesky hedgehog and his pals will try to ruin my plans. But we'll do all we can to keep that from happening."

In Capia, the good leader, Lelenar, was busily pushing buttons on the communication device in the Capian Palace. She was a slender, elegant creature with white fur and pale yellow on her face, belly, paws, and wing tips. She had white fins on her head, around her neck, and on her tail; her neck fins had lavender oval shapes on them. Her eyes were blue, her nose round and black, and a yellow halo floated above her head. "Come in, Capen!" she said, and Capen appeared on the screen.

"Is something, wrong, Lelenar?" Capen, the true leader of Capia, asked. She was a very large green creature with short curvy ears and blank black eyes. Despite her unique and expressionless appearance, she was really very calm and caring.

"Capen, it's terrible!" Lelenar said. She looked back at the six cone-shaped jewels in a case behind her. Each was a different color-red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple-but each was glowing more dimly than usual. "Someone is taking the power from the Magic Jewels!" Lelenar exclaimed, "Some kind of energy waves sent out by a machine have been draining them! I had to move them from the Magic Altar to the Capian Palace to reduce the effect."

"Do you know where the waves are coming from?" Capen asked.

Lelenar sighed. "Not a clue. I sent a messenger to look around for the source, but this situation still worries me. If the Magic Jewels lose all their power, our planet will die!"

"Just try to stay calm, Lelenar," Capen replied, "Remember, Capians do not give up easily. The king and queen, along with countless others, will help us fight. And if things get worse, we can call on Lightial."

"Yes, of course…" Lelenar said softly, "Lightial may be our only hope…but first we'll do whatever we can to defend our Magic Jewels."

Meanwhile, Phenody continued, "I don't know for sure who is doing this. My magical powers led me to the planet where the energy waves draining the jewels are coming from. I believe someone in this world is the cause."

"I think I might know who that someone is," Sonic said, "What do you say we check it out, Fluffy?"

"Eevee!" Fluffy nodded.

"Thank you!" Phenody smiled, "I'll do some searching of my own, too." Then she flew off.

"Sounds like trouble," Amy said.

"I've never heard of a Phenody before," Cream said.

"This isn't the first time I've met a Phenody," Tails explained, "When Shadow, Butterscotch, and I were in an abandoned building one time, we met a Phenody, but I think she was a different one. Since then, I've learned that Phenody is a very rare and magical Creature. It has many abilities, including being able to transform into a butterfly. But the most amazing of its abilities is that it can teleport itself to any world, even Capia, at any time."

Amy looked around. "Where's Knuckles?"

Just then, Knuckles rushed to them. "It isn't just the Magic Jewels," he said, "The Chaos Emeralds are losing power too!"

"This is serious," Tails said, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry," Sonic said, "I have a feeling Eggman is involved in this, but Fluffy and I will go to his base and see what he's up to."

"Good idea," Tails replied. Then Fluffy got on Sonic's shoulder and they sped off toward Dr. Eggman's base.

"I wonder where Phenody came from," Knuckles said.

"I don't know," Tails answered, "But from what she said, it sounds like she could be from Capia."

"Why would Eggman need power from the Chaos Emeralds and the Magic Jewels?" Cream wondered.

"Beats me," Amy replied, "But if I know Eggman, he's planning an evil scheme."

Sonic and Fluffy zipped past the forests and towns. Fluffy watched the scenery go by. She remembered how, when she had first met Sonic, she had been afraid of going so fast, but now she enjoyed it as much as he did. "All right, Fluffy," Sonic said, "you and I are going to show that Egghead a thing or two-just you wait!"

"Eevee!" Fluffy agreed.

The End

* * *

_A few notes:  
_

_-I am trying to improve my writing again, which is why this story is written differently than my older ones._

_-This series is kind of like a crossover with Pokemon, because of Butterscotch the Vulpix and Fluffy the Eevee. They are the only Pokemon characters that will make a lot of appearances, though._

_-I'm sorry if the beginning isn't very good. This is my first new Sonic story in almost 4 years and I wasn't sure how to put everything at the beginning into words. Also, I know there was a lot of talking in this episode. Most of the other episodes probably won't be like that._

_-When Tails says, "When Shadow, Butterscotch, and I were in an abandoned building one time, we met a Phenody, but I think she was a different one", that's a reference to an episode of one of my older Sonic series. Tails and Silver going to Capia (not together) also happened in two older series._

_-For more info on this series, check my profile. The last section tells some info about this series._

_Hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading!_


End file.
